The Rules
The Ferros Exodus server is intended to be a safe place for us all to roleplay, worldbuild, and generally be creative. Following these simple rules will help everyone relax and have a good time here. The rule of thumb in general: Don't be a dick Admins: Pythos, Cel, Ash, Nights General Rules * Absolutely no racist, sexist, transphobic, homophobic, or otherwise offensive conduct. This applies to character content, RP content, and language both in and out of character. Depending on the severity of the offense, you may be warned, or you may be instantly and irrevocably removed. ** If you are unsure of someone's gender, don't make assumptions. Be respectful of everyone's gender. If you're not sure, just ask them what pronouns they use! No one here will bite your head off over it. * Harassment of any kind will not be tolerated. What constitutes harassment is up to the discretion of the admins and the community. Please use your common sense. If someone asks you to leave them alone, do so without question. Depending on the severity of the offense, you may be warned, or you may be instantly and irrevocably removed. * Destruction of property will not be tolerated * Deliberate damage to the server will not be tolerated * Threats against players or their property will not be tolerated * Theft of resources is not prohibited, but the admins will not protect you from retribution. * Do not break another player's gravestone unless that player asks you to RP Rules * No one is required to RP, but be aware that other players may choose to do so on the server, or may be "in character" while playing outside of RP. Please be respectful of roleplayers and do not interrupt them during RP. Use the /w command if you need to use chat. * If your RP is likely to be violent or otherwise potentially upsetting, please add content warnings BEFORE the RP, and above the log wherever posted. Please always warn for the following: ** Death ** Violence ** Injury: Hand trauma, eye trauma, broken bones, burns, etc. ** Gore: Large amounts of blood and/or viscera ** Fire: Burns, burning buildings ** Medical themes: Surgery, needles, sutures ** Sexual themes: Anything beyond kissing ** Drowning ** Physical/Emotional/Verbal abuse ** Self Harm and/or Suicide (including talk of and attempts) * Be respectful of your RP partner and their character. You don't have to like everyone and their characters, but don't be rude. * If you plan on injuring or killing a character, you MUST clear it with the owner of that character beforehand. It is extremely unfair to cause long-term or permanent changes to a character without the player's consent. * No godmodding or metagaming. Seriously. This is annoying. * PG-13 language is acceptable, but try to avoid overly explicit sexual or violent language, in or out of character. * Explicit sexual content is not allowed in normal RP. Please keep this restricted to Skype or other non-Minecraft forms of communication. ** Sexual RPs and artwork should be tagged #Ferros XXXodus. Keep these out of the main tag * If you plan to use firearms in your RP, make sure you are practicing proper gun safety. Exception: Deliberate unsafe use due to a completely inexperienced character. This applies to all weapons. Do your research! Remember: If you feel uncomfortable or unable to continue with an RP, stop! You can always resume later or abandon it entirely. No one will judge you for it. Build Rules * Absolutely no chunk-loaders or spot-loaders. * No pixel art or otherwise "immersion-breaking" builds outside of your own base * No large builds or permanent residences further than 3000 blocks from Spawn * No permanent or large bases in other dimensions (the Nether, the Twilight Forest, etc). Your "home base" should be in the Overworld. * No excessively large builds. These may lag the server * No excessive use of microblocks, Carpenter's blocks, or animated blocks. These may lag the server * Destructive griefing is unacceptable and will not be tolerated. * Easy to clean up and non-destructive "griefing" is permitted, but the admins will not protect you from backlash. As long as you are not breaking a structure or causing in-game lag or glitches, it is most likely permitted. * Small OOC builds that add to the world's atmosphere are encouraged. This applies to things like small statues, stone circles, abandoned buildings, etc. Group Chat Rules * Keep sexual or violent language to a minimum * Don't be a braggart (unless you really, really deserve it) * Keep trash talk to a minimum, even if you know everyone will agree with you * All punsters report to the pun jar for the ceremonial taking of the lunch money * Remember that Holly is your Lord and Savior Wiki Rules * DO NOT edit or delete a page you don't own. Your character page is yours to edit, but outside of that, you need permission! Category:OOC Category:Characters Category:World